


What He Seeks Is His Brother's Beautiful Bones

by In_the_aroace_brigade



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mild Gore, Necrophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sacrum Lacing, Sex Toys, Soul Sex, Yandere Papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_the_aroace_brigade/pseuds/In_the_aroace_brigade
Summary: Underswap Papyrus discovers that humans have a skeleton inside them, and doesn't take the news so well.This work will be 19 100 word drabbles and 1 500 word drabble at the end, taking snapshots of time.





	1. Swap Pap Frees the Skeleton

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idontevenknowugh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/gifts).



> This story is based off an idea that Uggy and Leech had, where Papyrus would discover that humans have skeletons inside of them and then begin to stalk the human version of his brother to free the skeleton inside.

The human whimpered around the rag stuffed deep into their mouth. Swap ignored, them, checking his tools one last time. He had thought they were nice when he first met them; a human who had the same name as his brother, willing to comfort him in his loss after the child’s actions underground. Yet a few nights ago they had told him the truth of humans; he had been plotting ever since.

He picked up a knife and turned, whispering in their ear “Don’t worry Sans, I’ll get you out. I just have to cut some things off you first.”


	2. The Aftermath

Swap smiled at his brother across the dinner table, swallowing down the last of the tacos. “This was tasty Sans, I’m glad you showed me how to make them.”

Sans didn’t reply, but that didn’t bother Swap. The time Sans had spent trapped in that awful human had turned him into a vegetable, unable to even keep his bones together. Papyrus had remedied that and now cared for his brother’s every need, including sustenance from magical nutrients. Pulling Sans into his lap, he unzipped himself and pulled out his already dripping cock.

“See Sans, I’ll take good care of you.”


	3. The Phone Call

Papyrus’ phone buzzed insistently beside them, pleasurable vibrations traveling up through the couch cushions to their naked bones. Pausing mid-thrust, he checked the caller ID and discovered it was the human version of himself.

“Hey, what’s up?” He answered calmly, resuming his earlier pace.

“Have you seen my brother Sans anywhere? I returned home from a trip and he was gone, without even a note!” Human Pap sounded frantic.

“Nah, last time was about 2 weeks ago. We didn’t part on the best terms so I didn’t question it; when you find him, can you tell him all is forgiven?”


	4. Concerned Friends

Alphys knocked again, the door rattling beneath her fist. “Papyrus? It is Alphys and Undyne, so open the door!”

Undyne jittered beside her, eyes flicking between windows and the door for any sign of life. “Maybe he isn’t home?”

Alphys only pounded the door harder. “YOU CAN’T STAY INSIDE FOREVER PAPYRUS, WE KNOW THAT YOU ARE MOURNING YOUR BROTHER STILL AND WE KNOW THAT THEY CAN’T FIND YOUR NEW FRIEND, BUT SHUTTING YOURSELF AWAY LIKE THIS ISN’T THE ANSWER!” She huffed, pacing the porch.

A gentle vibration was felt and Undyne fished out her phone, checking texts.

_“headache, ttyl”_


	5. Pap Delusional

Papyrus awoke curled around his brother, nuzzling his vertebrae. “Mmm, you were clingy last night. Does someone need a bit more of his brother’s magic?”

Papyrus shifted on the bed, causing Sans’ skull to bounce back and forth in a nodding motion. “Are you finally talking to me? I know it took me a while to get you back from that human but you are safe again.” He gently pulled down the sleep shorts he had dressed his brother in, his own magic rising to the occasion. Pulling Sans’ legs up he impaled his brother’s pelvis to the hilt.


	6. Searching For The Truth

“Would you like some tea?” Papyrus glanced over at Rus, as his human counterpart had requested to be called. Rus nodded, suppressing a yawn as he slumped at the table. Papyrus poured a second mug of tea for himself and took both to the table, sliding one across. He swirled a generous amount of honey into his own before taking a careful sip.

“Do the police have any leads?” Papyrus asked eventually, breaking the silence.

Rus shook his head, hands clasped around the lukewarm mug. “Search parties go out tomorrow, in case he decided to go hiking.” His voice shook.


	7. Stolen Soul

He stared at the soul, shock in his face. When Papyrus had started to free his brother, this soul had floated up before him, the HP quickly falling. He had managed to secure it with his magic and found a jar to keep it in. It had seemed like a typical human soul…until his elbow bumped it off the bedside table and it landed upside down on Sans’ pillow, where Papyrus saw it flip into a familiar shape.

He looked down at his bro and stroked his bones softly. “What did that human do to you?” he whispered in horror.


	8. Time to Party Up

Papyrus got dressed, wearing pants instead of shorts today so that he wouldn’t get poison ivy on his bones. He planned to help the search parties; with his ability, he would be able to cover ground a lot faster than the humans. He hadn’t seen his “friend” since he had tossed Blue outside after getting his brother out, he didn’t care about the human now that he knew everything that had been done to his brother. He had left that useless sack of flesh out in the woods to walk home, but maybe Blue was still sulking out there.


	9. Seeds Of Suspicion

Rus glanced over at the skeleton for the 5th time in as many minutes. Something about the monster gave him the creeps, but he didn’t want to say anything in fear of people saying he was prejudiced against monsters. Pap had seemed like a pretty chill dude at first, and the more that he had gotten to know the skeleton the more it seemed they had in common. Now, the monster seemed cold and distant towards him, and other humans as well. He noticed that Pap had caught him staring and quickly turned his head, scanning the ground for clues.


	10. Down the Rabbit Hole

The way Rus kept staring at him made Pap feel uncomfortable. Every time he checked that human was looking him over, as if he was sizing him up for something. In a flash Pap’s eyelights blinked out before he could regain control of himself, forcing a blank smile on his face.

“So that bastard wants my bones, just like his brother took Sans’. I’ll be damned if I am going to let that happen, no one else can take care of my bro like I can.” Pap muttered to under his breath, plans already forming in his head.


	11. A Glimmer of Hope

“OVER HERE!” A volunteer called out, causing a stampede from everyone within earshot. Pap slipped behind a tree and came out beside another one. This looked like the grove where he had left Blue, but he didn’t remember that stench being here.

A quick look under the tree answered his questions; what was left of Blue lay decomposing.

“No telling who this is right now, some animal has really torn into them. The police will take over from here.” The park ranger sighed.

Pap walked away; it wasn’t his fault if Blue decided to stick around the forest too long.


	12. An Invitation To Death

Pap set the stage, carefully easing his bro onto the couch and tucking a blanket around him. Sans was looking better and better with all the magic Pap was giving him, and he wasn’t going to take the chance of Sans getting too cold. He checked to make sure all other doors and windows were locked before scrolling through the contact list on his cell and pressing call.

“Rus? It’s Pap. I think your bro left something over at my house, do you mind coming to grab it? Might be important for the case….great, see you in an hour.”


	13. Meeting His Bro

Rus walked toward the living room, feeling only slightly ill at-ease with the skeleton behind him. Police had reported that no magic had been involved in his brother’s death; coupled with the fact that monsters could see souls in confrontations, he figured that Pap’s had remained unchanged and that he was probably safer with Pap than anyone else by now.  The sense of security fled his body when he saw a human skeleton dressed in a battle tunic, a blanket tucked around the rest of its frame.

“Oh that’s right, you never got a chance to meet my brother.”


	14. This Isn't The Part Where He Kills Rus

Rus paled and turned to face Pap, an odd sort of grin on the skeleton’s face.

“I thought your brother was dead.” Rus eyed Pap warily.  

“He was, but I managed to bring him back. You got here earlier than expected, I haven’t returned his soul properly.” The skeleton gestured to a glass jar on the end table. “You know, I didn’t want to think all humans were bad, but you and your brother have shown me the error of my ways. To think, the reason skeleton monsters are so few is because humans have been stealing them. You’re despicable.”


	15. This Is The Part Where He Kills Rus

Rus rattled the knob on the back door, desperately trying to escape from the skeleton advancing behind him.

“You really think I would make it that easy for you? After what you did? Humans like you should be b u r n i n g   i n   h e l l.” Papyrus advanced upon him, one eye gleaming orange.

“Please, you’ve made a mistake! My brother and I never did anything to you!” Rus choked out.

Papyrus backed him into a corner, magic pouring off him in waves. “That’s a lie, and now you must pay.” He flicked his wrist and then SNAP! Rus’ body crumpled to the floor.


	16. Soul Food

Papyrus gently kissed Sans’ forehead. “All done, I’m sorry you had to see that. I promise it will just be the two of us after this.”

Papyrus glanced at the soul nestled in the jar. “I think I should give you some magic just in case. I don’t know how long I am going to be gone.” He pulled himself out of his pants before scooping the soul from the jar, cradling it in his own magic.

“Time to eat, Sans” he whispered, thrusting into the soul. Before long he came, his magic swirling inside the heart shaped organ.


	17. Reverse Snu-Snu

Sans felt something enter deep inside him, a change in the never-ending void that he had been stuck in. He didn’t know what had happened to leave him in this state, but a sliver of energy seeped into him. The probing felt invasive, gathering speed with each uncomfortable push. Finally, a burst of energy shot through him and he could see a brief glimpse of his surroundings. His friend, dick out and dripping with fluids. His brother, neck bent at a strange angle. Sans shuddered and let the darkness take him once more, hoping this nightmare would end.


	18. A Noteworthy Death

Papyrus blipped to the top of the cliff and scanned the area. It would be unfortunate if he had to chase someone down later to kill them, but he was in luck. Whistling, he positioned Rus’ body at the edge and gave a gentle push. The fall would explain the broken neck to the police and the royal guard, maybe now he could live in peace. He had already deleted the evidence of his call to the human and left a suicide note in his house. This would be the easiest way to make sure no one else came calling.


	19. Final Restoration

Papyrus tightened the magical band around his brother’s soul before withdrawing his hand to view the contraption he had built. The soul was now nestled snugly in Sans’ rib cage, surrounded by magic to keep it safe. He had noticed that Sans’ eyelights were flickering anytime he fed magic directly into his soul, so now his brother would have a constant supply.

“Don’t worry Sans, I’ll still feed you plenty. This will only be enough to let you see, but that is all you want, right? You have me to take care of you, so nothing else matters.”


	20. Together Forever

Papyrus hummed as he bustled around their cabin. It had been almost a year since they moved, Papyrus deciding that they were better off living far away from humans and other monsters. He went out once a month to fetch supplies but the rest of the time, it was just he and his darling bro. Sans’ eyes followed him everywhere these days, a plea within their gaze. Papyrus had just laughed at how insatiable Sans was now to be fucked, for there was nothing else his brother could potentially want.

Speaking of which, he put the last of his online work away and turned to Sans, who was hung almost naked in a harness from the ceiling. Vibrators were taped to his pelvis and soul, as usual now to keep him satisfied. Papyrus had installed the sex swing to give Sans a change of pace from just lying on the couch. The vibrators came later, once he realized that Sans needed stimulation more often than he could give. He detested the thought of Sans orgasming without him though, so special webbing was put over Sans’ soul whenever he left Sans like this. It made his brother needy for his touch, just how he liked it.

He approached and unzipped his pants, causing the begging look to return to his brother’s visage. Papyrus grinned and pumped his cock a few times, precum beading at the tip. “So greedy Sans, you know that I won’t let you go hungry. I know I only put the vibrators on for a few hours today, but I wanted you to have enough energy for our special night.” Papyrus paused to nuzzle Sans’ neck, licking the vertebrae. “A year ago, I managed to get you back, so tonight will be all about you. I am going to claim every inch of your body and fuck you until you can’t even orgasm anymore. I even got you a special toy!” Papyrus held up a blue cylinder, a slit at one end. He gently removed the egg-shaped vibrators still attached to Sans, but left the one on his soul for now. Using his own magic as lube, he pushed the cylinder into the bottom of Sans’ pelvis. A ribbon was next, securing the toy to Sans by lacing it to the holes in his sacrum.

“It took me awhile, but I finally made you your own pussy. It is even connected straight to your soul so that you will be able to feel everything. You are going to love it so much bro. I only wish you could still talk, I’m getting hard thinking of how loud you would scream for me.”

Papyrus carefully unbuckled Sans from the swing, ignoring the look of alarm in his face. Sans would be fine once he got started, he was probably just worried about using the toy for the first time. Papyrus would be careful to set Sans at ease, otherwise, what kind of brother would he be?


End file.
